1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin crimper for curling open end edges of cylindrical packages for packing plural coins or several tens of coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates various kinds of coins a, b and c having different diameters and various packages or packing papers A, B and C in the form of hollow cylinders for packing the coins a, b and c. FIG. 2 illustrates the packing paper A in section whose open end edge A' is curled after the coins a have been packed therein.
There have been proposed various kinds of apparatuses for curling the open end edges of packing papers (coin crimper). With all of the apparatuses, attachments mounted on ends of rotary shafts of the apparatuses must be replaced with other attachments depending upon the kinds of coins or diameters of cylindrical packages. Such hitherto used apparatuses are, therefore, troublesome in handling with low operating efficiency and are required to prepare the attachments corresponding to the kinds of coins to be packed.